Tough Girls
by Crimson Sadows
Summary: It's a Hermione Draco fanfic, what more is there to say? It's also funny, with a lot of twists in it! Summary inside! Just read it!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: Hermione Granger has a very big problem, and it doesn't have anything to do with being one of the only girls in a privet school with guys. No, the biggest problem is Draco malfoy. Now in a school with her and another two girls she will have to prove her worth of being there, even if it means beating up every guy to do it!**

**By: Crimson Shadows**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, that has found this story! I hope that you enjoy this, it is my first one please review it and tell me what you think of it, I would really appreciate it! Also, just a heads up, on this, Hermione and her parents are not mudbloods! I will try and make a better title later! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not…may bye in my dreams…own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did I wouldn't be hear writing and sharing my stories! **

** - **

**Chapter one: **

**Hermione Granger awoke to her alarm clock ringing. She mumbled her frustration and then kicked off her comforters. She then put her messy bushy hair in a bun and headed to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and then straightened her hair.**

"**Hermione!" she heard her mother yell. She put on her shoes and headed down stairs.**

"**Yes mother? Did you want something?" she asked as she sat down in her kitchen table and helped herself to some pancakes. She got a fork and added a lot of honey to them, then started to chew them.**

"**Well, Hermione, your father has gotten a new job at the ministry and…." She trailed off, unable to meet her daughter's eyes.**

"**And?" She asked eagerly.**

"**You will have to change schools…it's a privet one and ummm….Lavendar and Ginny will be with you but…" she was unable to finish it.**

"**And what!? Can you please just tell me it and get it over with! Don't tell me, Pansy has to be there too! No, I hate her a lot, she can't go to the same privet school as me! You know what happened last time; I ended up giving her a black eye! No this cant…" she continued, her mother decided to end her babbling and finally told her…**

"**Hermione, no Pansy is not going to be in the same school as you…you see...ummm…it's an all boy's school. Lavender, Ginny and yourself will have to stay there until well…until your father and I along with your fiend's parents return from a business trip."**

"**A boy's school! Noooo! What! You mean those creatures the great gods put on the earth to torture girls, like me! Three girls only in the whole school! Bring on Pansy any day…boys…oh god! You know what happened last time I was close to with one of them! I ended up sending him to the hospital, screaming his head off because I kneed him in the groin! I'm going to be with over five hundred of them for more than a day! Let the underworld take me now, it will be better than spending my time with those...those…creatures!" She shouted and shouted again.**

"**Hermione, honey I know how much you don't like them…ever since Christopher…but please try and get along. I would not tell you and make you go through this if there was another option, but we have to put you there. Will you please attend the school for me at least?" her mother asked sweetly, giving Hermione the puppy dog eyes.**

"**Oh mum…not the eyes! Fine I'll go…I'll beat all of those guys till there bones crack, but I will go. Happy?" she asked her mother.**

"**Yes, I really am thank you Hermione. I couldn't imagine having a better daughter, now go pack your things we leave tomorrow, Ginny and lavender will be hear too. You girls will go together." With that her mother went out of the kitchen and to her room.**

**Hermione finished her pancake and went to her room. She started to pack everything she would need to go into the lion's den, including some of the pepper spray she had acquired from a secretive person. She packed her clothes and other things that she might need, she finally included her wand, tomorrow would be a very interesting day.**

**Finally, she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. Where she dreamed of the entire possible things she could do to the guys in the school, nothing of witch was good.**

** - **

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was boring AND short, but I'll make the other chapters better! I will explain about Christopher in later chapters! Please review and happy New Year! Ciao! **

**Until next time,**

**Crimson Shadows**


	2. Don’t mess with me…I ALWAYS win

**Summary: Hermione Granger has a very big problem, and it doesn't have anything to do with being one of the only girls in a privet school. No, the biggest problem is Draco Malfoy. Now in a school with her and another two girls she will have to prove her worth of being there, even if it means beating up every guy to do it!**

**By: Crimson Shadows**

**Author's note: thank you everyone who reviewed my story!….**

**(shadows31, Zappy Monkey 44, Penscibbles06, Luna-Tunafish even if she did flame! and last plus my first reviewer! Etcies!)**

**That made my day really good. Anyway please enjoy this chapter! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not…may bye in my dreams…own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did I wouldn't be hear writing and sharing my stories! **

** - **

**Chapter Two: Don't mess with me…I ALWAYS win**

"**HERMIONE! Get up already, you were supposed to be ready by now, do you want to be late? Come on!" Ginny shouted. **

**Hermione looked at her red headed friend, and closed her eyes again. "Five more minutes, I am trying to kill this gigantic pest. He just won't go away; I tried kicking, shoving, stabbing, and choking! God this sucks!" she complained.**

"**Hermione, you can kill Christopher later. Right now you have to take a shower and get ready we'll take your things to the living room." Ginny told her and then started to call to Lavender. **

"**You are not up yet Hermione?! I don't want to be late to go to school! All those guys there and only three girls! Oh my god, this is the best thing to ever happen to me! Tell me I'm not dreaming and this is happening to me, of course I know that you want nothing to do with dating, since Christopher. Since I'm such a good friend I'll take all those guys off your hands. Don't thank me, I'm here to help you in the toughest of times…it will be such a sacrifice to take them from you and get them myself, but I'll do it out of my heart."**

**Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "Yeah, Lavender, I know this will be such a sacrifice to take all the guys attention from me….what would I do without you?"**

"**Probably get all those guy's attention to yourself, and end up sending them to the hospital AGAIN don't you worry I wont let any of them go near you. I'll sacrifice myself on your behalf, Ginny will help too…won't you Ginny?" Lavender questioned Ginny.**

**Ginny looked at Hermione, an evil expression on her soft features. "I'll be happy to help you with the problem Hermione. And if we need anyone to help us fight, we could always ask Ron." She said, referring to her brother that went to Hogwarts, the privet school for male wizards. **

"**Why in the world would someone name a school Hogwarts? That is a really weird and crazy name….hog…and warts? No wonder it's a boys school, but who cares it's a boy's school! With CUTE ones! At least I hope they are cute….Hermione go and change, take a shower first, and then we will meet you downstairs. You have fifteen minutes!" Lavender shouted behind her, as she carried one of Hermione's bags downstairs. **

**Hermione headed to her bathroom and took a quick shower, when she was done she dried herself and put on some clothes. After she had put on a pair of grey sweat pants, a white tank top, and a grey sweater she put on her tennis shoes. She straightened her hair and then put it in a pony tail. Finally, she put on some black eye liner, pink eye shadow and her necklace; with the pentagram.**

**She headed to the living room where she heard Lavender gasp. "What is wrong with you Lav?" she asked her friend. The only thing she did was point at her clothes.**

"**What are you wearing? Mione! You aren't going to wear that are you? We want to make a good impression on those guys! Not the one you're going to make! How does 'I-was-to-lazy-to-put-on-some-real-clothes-and-look-presentable' sound to you? Come on Mionie can you please put on something else?''**

**Hermione looked at what Lavender was wearing, it was a knee high yellow dress, baby yellow sandals, and her long brown hair went straight down her shoulders in layers. In other words, guys were going to drool all over her, if her curves didn't help, them those long legs would. It didn't help that she had brown eyes with a hint of green in them, which would certainly have guys all over her. It would be like flies on honey, this helped Hermione's plans immensely.**

**Ginny, she was wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top. Her hair was up too and the pony tail went a little past her neck. She was a year younger than Hermione, she was fifteen; Hermione and Lavender were sixteen. She was wearing sandals too and a charm bracelet on her left ankle. If the guys didn't fall on there feet over them, then she didn't know what will.**

"**Lavender I really don't care what I'm wearing, I'm not there to impress some snotty guys. I see no point in dressing up for them; I really don't care for having them all over me either. Now, can we please start going? Where is my mother? I have to say good bye to her, we are going to be late to meet with the headmaster." **

**Hermione said as she thought of the possibility of being late, even if it had be partly her fault for not waking up early.**

"**MOM! Where are you? We are supposed to leave now!" she screamed and then her mother came towards her.**

"**I heard you already Hermione, now before you go some ground rules for you…one, no punching, shoving, kicking, scratching….." after three minutes her mother stopped explaining what Hermione couldn't do to the guys; no matter what they were saying. "Two, no pranks…no bad language…" she continued again and went on to more rules…twenty six of them.**

"**Okay mom, we really have to go!" the three girls headed to the fireplace, Lavender and Ginny went first then Hermione; after she had hugged and said goodbye to her mother. **

**With a loud plop, Hermione appeared in the headmaster's office. It was a huge room, with many paintings, and books as well. She couldn't see very well from the floor, she had fallen during traveling by flow powder. She dusted her clothes and got up, and then she spotted her two friends, along with a really old man with a long white beard, long robe, and eating lemon drops.**

'**Okay, this is certainly weird' she thought to herself as she moved towards them.**

"**Miss Granger, so nice to meet you, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. Welcome to my school, you can call me Dumbledore, I'm sure you are going to love Hogwarts; the classes are very exciting and very interesting. We will have a welcoming feast for you at six o'clock, at the great hall. **

**Your belongings are in your rooms, everything has been unpacked for you, by the house elves, and if you are eager to go to your rooms then you may do so. You may also go look at the grounds, they are very beautiful; now I fear I must go you see someone has accidentally tripped over a cauldron full of a very toxic potion; now his head won't fit through the door. If you will excuse me, your roommates will show you where you will go, they have a map." **

**With that Dumbledore went through the door of his office, leaving Hermione stunned and speechless. 'What in the world jut happen?' she asked herself.**

"**So….can we go look at the grounds? They sound very interesting…" Lavender spoke.**

**Hermione sighed and agreed. With the help of the map thy made there way outside, the boys kept on looking at them; it was scary, at least for Hermione. They walked for a minute more and then Hermione started to daydream, not knowing where she was going and walking quickly she soon made contact with something solid. She went backwards and the heavy thing on top of her.**

**She looked up at what had knocked her over; she stared at the coldest pair of baby blue eyes she had ever seen. His face was smooth and made for what seem to her a model. He had blond hair that was now all over his eyes and he was smirking at her. That got her mad.**

"**Get of off me! You don't way so little, I'm getting squished hear and all you can do is smirk!" she yelled at the guy, which made him smirk even more. "Are you going to get of me or am I going to have to make you?" she asked her temper getting the best of her.**

"**You should have watched where you were going. I cant help it that you're so clumsy you fall all over your feet and take down your superiors while you're at it. You girls have to watch where your walking, wouldn't want to break a nail, would you?" the guy asked her in a voice dripping with sweetness.**

'**Breath Hermione, breath. Remember what mum said no fighting…no punching…damn! Forget those rules!' she told herself.**

"**If you don't get your damn body of off mine I won't be worried about my nails, you would have to worry about your face. Now get the hell of off me!" laughing he did just that.**

"**Come on Draco, leave her alone. She is just a girl, wouldn't want to make her cry would you?" Hermione turned her head to see the speakers, he had black hair and grey blue eyes.**

"**You're right Zabbini I wouldn't want to make her cry, and hurt her tender female feelings. What was I thinking…?" the guys around her started to laugh.**

'**If I punch all of them to the underworld would anyone notice?' she thought.**

"**The only one hear that will start crying would be you!" she retorted back, trying to control the temper that she had acquired since the incident with Christopher. **

"**Oh…what is this seems to me someone has an attitude problem. Listen hear…I'm the one running this school, don't mess with me…you will loose, so stay out of my path." He threatened in a low fierce voice.**

"**No…you listen. I don't care who you are, or that you are a guy. Don't threaten me, I might be a girl, but I can still and probably will kick your ass all the way to the Bahamas if you keep talking to me like that." **

**They glared at each other, finally someone got between them.**

"**Hermione, stop fighting. We are sorry for what happen; it was an accident you see…" Lavender tried to explain. Draco looked at her, up and down and down again.**

"**Lavender if anyone should apologize hear its him…drake…drag…whatever his name was!" she tried to persuade her friend on her side. She then gave up and murmured her frustration. When it came to guys Lavender didn't know any better.**

"**It's Draco…Draco Malfoy…you are?" he asked tuning to Lavender and giving her what should be a smile to melt anyone's heart. **

"**I'm Lavender…just call me Lavender. The red head over there is Ginny Weasley…and the brunette you are fighting with is Hermione Granger. We just got hear so we where looking around." She told him sweetly, almost throwing herself at him.**

"**How about I show you and Ginny the castle…it would be my pleasure to introduce you two beautiful gals to everyone…" **

'**What are we in an eighteenth century romance novel? Oh this is great! My own friend is betraying me to some Brad Pit wanna be!'**

"**Yes you should go with him you guys; it would be so much fun for you! And he could keep on trying to feed you guys crap, again!"**

"**I am not trying to feed them anything! I think you're jealous of them because they get to see the castle with me! Admit it you think that I'm hansom, you wouldn't be the first to admit it, and wont be the last." He told her smirking again; he was now really close to Hermione that she could feel his body heat.**

**She smiled, a smile that could freeze hell. "No offence 'Mr.-I'm-so-full-of-myself' but I've seen better looking things in the zoo, and yes I am talking about the animals." If it was even more possible his eyes got colder and he glared at her, with a look that would have reduced her to a bunch of ashes, if she would have been afraid.**

"**Don't mock me! I could make your life a living hell this year!"**

"**Don't mess with me I ALWAYS win!....You know what? I wasn't mocking, I was telling the truth. Is it my fault that I think animals look better than you? Well anyway…" she said turning to her friends and all the wide eyed boys. "I will leave you now with 'Mr.-Egoistic', I'm going to look around and see what I could use to kill him in his sleep! Bye!" she said cheerily and then walked past them without another word.**

**Behind them Draco stood mad as hell. He was already planning for her funeral. Forcing his temper under control he then started showing Ginny and Lavender the castle. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FINALL SCORE for THIS CHAPTER**

**HERMIONE GRANGER: 1**

**DRACO MALFOY: 0**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** - **

**Author's Note: I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review, even if it is saying 'spelling sucks, plot sucks, you suck, update soon!' **

**THE SCORE AT THE BOTTOM MEANS HOW MANY TIMES HERMIONE BEAT DRACO, OR HOW MANY BATTLES DRACO HAS WON AGAINST HERMIONE! I will have one in each chapter, if you think, who I think won the battle, didn't win it tell me! Bye!**


	3. Bring on the Punching

Author's note: thank you SOOO much everyone who has reviewed my story! Sorry for the LATE update! I HAD WRITTER'S BLOCK! AND IT DIDN'T HELP THAT I HAD TONS OF HOMEWORK!Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to drop me a review!

Disclaimer: I do not…maybe in my dreams...mind…and day dreams…own any of the wonderful characters of Harry Potter. Nope, J.K Rowling owns them…lucky…anyway that does NOT under ANY circumstances mean I can't torture any of the characters. The good news is that I do own the plot…muhahaha…that means …let the pain begin!

Warning: because of the plot…and the torturing I'll be doing on guys…I will warn the male species that have come across my story. This story will feature total and utter boy dissing and also…be forth warned people who don't like to see Malfoy being tortured…I will REALLY, REALLY, REALLY…make him suffer. With this warning all I have left to say is…review and enjoy this chapter!

-

Chapter Three: Bring on the punch-ing!

"Stupid idiot! Guys, who the hell needs them, they should be sent underground and only be used for breeding…but no they freaking have to be on this earth…making me angry!" Hermione spoke to herself as she looked at the Quidditch pitch.

She went to sit down in the stands and was enjoying her time when she heard someone behind her. That someone touched her shoulder and as a reflex she grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Owww! Can you please let go of my hand? I'm sorry for scaring you, but that is no reason to break my hand." Hermione let go, with some reluctance. She saw the guy sit next to her.

He had a muscular body, nice facial features and raven colored hair. His eyes were between green and blue. He was smiling at her, besides him she spotted Ron; Ginny's brother. He was well built too, with red hair and cinnamon colored eyes; he also had a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, Hermione. I tried to warn him against surprising you, but he wouldn't listen to reason." Ron said calmly.

"It's really okay, sorry about hurting you. I'm very jumpy, and it didn't help that I was mad." She told the two guys.

"Yeah, I figured that to be the truth, since what Malfoy said to you. I'm Harry Potter, welcome to Hogwarts." He welcomed Hermione.

She studied him, he looked sincere, but new he probably wasn't she desided to play along, and so she smiled at him. Her bad mood changing a bit. She liked Ron…most of the time, when she didn't want to kill him; which was every few minutes, he was like a brother to her; if she could 'trust' Ron then she could probably 'trust' Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." He smiled at her and she forced a smile too. After shaking his hand they started to talk.

"Everyone is talking about how you stood up to Malfoy, that took guts; not even one of the guys, not including us, has stood up to him. Usually girls are all over him; unfortunately my sister probably has a major crush on him…" Ron trailed of as he talked about his sister with Malfoy.

"How about we go and get something to eat? The Great Hall is now open for lunch, its twelve already…shall we go?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.

"Sure, I'm starving…haven't eaten since breakfast. What do you say Hermione? Want to spend your lunch with us? We could share strategies on how to beat up Malfoy…some pranks?" Hermione was tempted, she was actually enjoying their company; this was the first time guys had looked at her face and not her…other places…

"Sure, why not? You guys are the first guys to spend time with me…and not get send to the hospital! Let's go." With that the three new found friends went of to the Great Hall.

They opened the doors and stepped inside, tables were in neat rows every where. The headmaster was at the head table, enjoying his chicken with smashed potatoes…and lemon drops. 'What is it with him and lemon drops?' she looked around some more and spotted her two friends. Unsurprisingly they were sitting across from Malfoy, giggling there heads of. Malfoy was of course smirking in her direction.

Hermione glared at him and then went to sit next to Harry and Ron. Food appeared on the table and the two guys filled there plates. Ron, he was stuffing himself with food…so was Harry. 'So, they have no manners…hmmm…if you can't beat them or teach them manners, then why not join them?"

Hermione filled her plate and started eating, although not as fast; she didn't want to choke to death. Feeling someone's eyes on her she looked at the direction. Draco Malfoy was looking at her. So, she glared at him, never blinking; only making her eyes even more deadly. He had the nerve to laugh and then he turned away from her.

She looked at her two new found friends, and saw that Ron was getting redder. He put his hand to his neck and started struggling for breath. Hermione sighed and then hit him HARD on the back. The bone Ron had been choking on went flying towards Malfoy's direction. He was just about to drink from his cup when the bone went inside, splashing PUNCH all over him.

Hermione couldn't help it, she started laughing. Soon everyone at her table started to laugh too, even Ron almost choking to death, started to laugh.

"Who threw that?" He demanded, all the guys; not having enough balls to not answer him, pointed at Hermione. "You threw this Granger?" he barked, Hades would have been so proud of him; for his death stare.

"Of course not Malfoy, Ron was choking. I patted him on the back, bone went flying, got you wet, end of story." She said restraining her laughter. "Isn't this true guys?" she asked around the table, looking at them so fiercely that some cowered at her gaze.

They all nodded, Hermione turned back to Malfoy. "Told you, things aren't going so well for you….. That is definitely no reason for you to blame your bad luck on me…thinking me able to do a thing like that. You will hurt my tender female feelings you know…" Hermione said she then forced her face to appear hurt; she was laughing so hard on the inside though.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? You have no female feelings! And you are not even hurt, probably don't even cry!" he shouted, the professors were looking at the scene with interest. Some of them trying hard not to smile.

"Didn't you just this morning tell me I had female feelings? Thank you for proving my words, I don't cry and I'm not sentimental. You should really stop contradicting yourself, Malfoy. Now can we please get back to eating?" she commanded sweetly.

Malfoy sat down on his seat, not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself. He made a huge deal of sitting down, he was so mad he grabbed the cup with punch, with the bone, and took a long drink of it. Realizing what he had done he spit it all out; ruining Lavender's clothes.

"My clothes! Look what you did to them! I can't believe you!" grabbing her pumpkin juice then threw it at him, getting him even wetter. Then Lavender left the great hall, her head up high. She only returned back when she forgot her bag with the map in it, then she left the great hall, head held high.

Hermione, having taken a drink of her pumpkin juice, was now choking on it. Where was her camera when she needed it? 'This is even better then Saturday Night Live! This could be sent to the funniest home videos, except we are not in America…oh well.'

Harry and Ron obviously enjoying their enemy being dissed by girls simply watched. Malfoy then left the Great Hall, daring anyone else with his eyes to make fun of him.

"Here is to another victory! Hermione…you are our hero!" Harry and Ron raised there pumpkin juice and then took a nice and healthy drink. This was going to be a very interesting year, was what was in the two boy's mind.

_Author's note: I was going to leave you readers hear, but I thought I would be nice and continue hear!_

'Damn that granger! I'm going to kill her…slowly…slowly…and then BAM! I'll use my wand and turn her into a beetle, step on her and then go back to trying to win over her two friends. No one has ever made me looked so pathetic!' Draco thought to himself as he went to his dormitory.

He said the password to open it and then it opened. He stepped inside and went to his room, once there he headed to the bathroom; clean clothes in his hands. He closed the door behind him and then took of is shirt showing his brad pit body…

(Everyone stopped drooling yet?...okay let's continue!)

After he took of his shirt he went to take of the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Finally making sure he got the pumpkin juice out of his hair he got out and dried himself. After he was done with putting on some dry clothes, he decided to go outside for a while.

He wanted to cool of some steam before he went to the welcoming feast, in the Great Hall. He took out his broom, the new and improved Fire Bolt 2004. It was the latest addition to the long line of broomsticks. It had only cost him about three thousand galleons, but that was nothing compared to how much he paid for his clothes. He went to his balcony; he had his own room, and mounted his broom. He then took of and headed towards the Quiditch Pitch.

-

Hermione had decided to go to the quiditch pitch and do some writing. She had gotten permission from the headmaster to have a laptop in school. (Yeah I know…doesn't fit in with magic things…but this is my story and I'll have a laptop). She liked to use it for writing her poems, stories, lyrics and her laptop could also play music; she loved her rock music.

Just right now she was sitting on the stands, her laptop was on one also and she was using it as a sort of desk. She could access the internet from Hogwarts too. She was listening to Breaking Benjamin, the new album called 'We are not alone'. The song she was listening to was 'Follow', and she just had to sing to the lyrics….

…………………………………

I'm losing sight  
Don't count on me  
I chase the sun  
It chases me

You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew my place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go!

I'll follow you if you follow me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony

Enlighten me  
Reveal my faith  
Just cut these strings  
That hold me safe

………………………………

She continued with the song as she chatted with her friends.

(Hermione's screen name is…Dark Fire…Theia's is DarkGuardian and Persephone's is DarkMelody.)

She was not paying attention to her back while Draco Malfoy listen to her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

DarkGuardian: one day there and you already trying to beat him up? No wonder your parents put you in an all girl's wizarding school. You are so not meant to be with guys all the time! Lol!

DarkFire: it is not my fault! He is just so stupid! Idiotic! And he is an imbecile…he thinks he is all that and stuff! God I don't like him and Ginny AND Lavender are all over him! I'm not beating up all the guys you know, I made friends with Ginny's brother and with another guy!

DarkMelody: mionie! You mean you are friends with some G-U-Y-S! What is the world coming to? A day in which Hermione Granger has MALE friends…besides Ron…was going to be the end of the world, If I remembered right actually!

DarkGuardian: I want to know what that guy you don't like looks like…is he hot! Tell me the truth! I will have no lying in this friendship!

DarkFire: sigh…well he is not the guy that I would personally like…he died his hair blond! It can't be real, and those eyes have to be contacts! They are a very nice color and they have to be man made, they couldn't have been his at birth! Okay…he is hot I admit it! But I D-O-N-'-T like him!

DarkGuardian: sure…of course you don't like him! We never said you did! We have to go now! Teacher is coming and we aren't supposed to be using this while we are supposed to be eating! See ya!

DarkFire: bye! I'll go and beat someone right now!

DarkGuardian: has left the room

DarkMelody: has left the room

After Hermione finished talking to her friend she decided to make another of her poems. She put her fingers and just started writing what came to her mind; it usually involved sorrow.

_So cold_

_So cold_

_I tremble all over_

_I shake and laugh_

_My life is coming to an abrupt end._

_So cold_

_Tears slip down my frozen face_

_Into icicles is what they change_

_My life is coming to an abrupt end_

_So cold_

_I touch my left hand_

_Frozen into an ice cube instead_

_My life is coming to an abrupt end_

_So cold_

_I tremble all over _

_I shake and I laugh_

_My life is coming to an abrupt end._

_So cold_

She was still unaware that Malfoy was behind her AND that he was mad AGAIN, since he read what she said to her friends; that his hair and eye color wasn't real.

She had already finished the Breaking Benjamin CD and was now listening to The Rasmus. She started to sing AGAIN…a soothing tune, was what Draco would of heard IF he wasn't mad at her for saying stuff about him.

…………………………………

Feel the heat below my feet  
I have to go, no time to sleep  
Can't believe the things you say  
I turn my head and walk away  
You make me sick - you make me nervous

Times had come when you would say  
This is the one and sees the day  
Times had come for honesty  
My victory is your defeat  
Can't you see you've been mistaken…

………………………

Draco Malfoy was getting tired of watching her sing, nothing exciting was happening; and her poems were making him sorrowful inside, they reflected what he mostly feels. To make things interesting he leaned close to her ear.

"Hey baby, aren't you looking fine right now…" he trailed off.

Hermione jumped and swung around, punching him on the nose. Blood came out of it and then he lost his balance, trying to stop his nose from bleeding. He fell ten feet from the ground and lay there, his body hurting.

"Holy shit! Stupid Malfoy! Why did you do that!" she yelled at him after she jumped down and was standing next to him.

She tried to help him up, and he sort of let her help him.

"You knew I was up there! Just like I knew you thought I was hot! These eyes and hair are my real color and I'm not stupid! And just for the record…I don't need your help!" he shouted at Hermione.

"Fine, if you don't want my help then I won't give it to you!" with that Hermione let go of him, he stumbled to the floor. She then went to get her laptop and went back inside the castle. She left Draco, feeling so poor and really, REALLY crappy. Yet, this is all the beginning of his miseries, Hermione might be a girl…but he will find out not to mess with her…it will just take A LOT of torturing for him to figure this out.

Author's note: this chapter's end score was difficult to decide who to give points to. I decided to give both Hermione and Draco one, since Draco scared her! I will give Hermione two this chapter because she beat him two times, after the totals the score is now…

-

TOTAL SCORE is NOW

HERMIONE GRANGER: 3

DRACO MALFOY: 1

I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review! Until next time! The poem, so cold is by me! Okay well…bye!

Crimson Sadows


	4. Ouch!

Author's note: Thank you SOOO much everyone who has reviewed my story! Sorry for the LATE update! I HAD WRITER'S'S BLOCK! AND IT DIDN'T HELP THAT I HAD TONS OF HOMEWORK!Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to drop me a review!

Disclaimer: I do not…maybe in my dreams...mind…and day dreams…own any of the wonderful characters of Harry Potter. Nope, J.K Rowling owns them…lucky…anyway that does NOT under ANY circumstances mean I can't torture any of the characters. The good news is that I do own the plot…muhahaha…that means …let the pain begin! -

Warning: Because of the plot…and the torturing I'll be doing on guys…I will warn the male species that have come across my story. This story will feature total and utter boy dissing and also…be forth warned people who don't like to see Malfoy being tortured…I will REALLY, REALLY, REALLY…make him suffer. With this warning all I have left to say is…review and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Four: Ouch.

My point of view.

"Damn that Granger girl! Ouch, ouch! Damn my luck...Ouch. Ouuuch!"

Draco Malfoy "walked" towards the Great Hall. If rocking back and forth counts as walking then he was doing just that. He was hurting everywhere, the good news was that his nose stopped bleeding, the bad news was that he had bruises in many interesting places...

"Ouch! Damn...Ouch...That...OUCH...Son of a...OUUUCH! I'm gonna...OUCH... Her!"

Draco continued walking until he was standing next to the Hospital Wing's door. He opened it and headed towards the nurse. Or, the Nurse's helper...

"Well! What do we have hear! Oh, dear, what happen to you? Are you okay? What ills you? Does your bottom hurt? Is that why you are walking like a penguin or do you always walk like that? Oh, My god! It's your hair right? It's turning white? That's why you're hear! You're getting older and you need to dye your hair blond again!"

"What's wrong with your nose! Does it ALSO hurt!"

The "Nurse" walked close to Draco and soon she was taking out a magnifying glass to look at his nose.

"Oh, I know what you were trying to do! You were trying to shrink it! Was it that big? I mean it's still pretty big, but it must of been bigger then Pinocchio's nose! That thing is humongous right now! Wow...If it touch it...Will it hurt?"

Without waiting for an answer the "Nurse" touched his nose. Actually she didn't touch it she grabbed it!

"OOOOUUUUUCH!"

Draco clutched his nose and tried to make some of the pain subside.

"What kind of nurse are you! You don't even let me answer any damn questions! Just give me a potion! I need to stop feeling pain long enough to kill you for doing that to my nose! I do NOT have Gray hair AND I DON'T dye my hair! I'm a NATURAL blond!"

The "Nurse" looked at him, a hurtful expression on her face.

"You-you don't have to yell! You big meanie! I just wanted to-to-to know what was wrong  
! But do you even care that I care! NO! I hate you!"

The "Nurse"sat down on a bed and started weeping. Draco just stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. He just wanted a potion! He DIDN'T want to get tortured anymore today by females...

"Look! I'M SO-SO-RY FOR BEING MEAN! Can I have my potion NOW!"

The "Nurse" looked up and smiled. She stood up cheerly and walked toward a cupboard. When she had gotten the potion she gave it to him.

"All you had to do is ask."

Draco got the potion out of her hands and drank it. His stomach started turning and he felt like throwing up. He clutched his stomach and looked at the nurse.

"What's in that potion!"

"I have NO idea, but you said to give you a potion and I gave you the first one that I could find. Let me check the label."

The nurse checked the label and then looked at Malfoy.

"Don't you worry, dear, it's nothing bad what I gave you. All it will do is turn you into a female every full moon. Don't ya worry though, it's not permanent you will only be a girl for three days or so...for a year. That's not so bad, you know. Now, my friend's, friend's, friend's, friend's cousin's, cousin's boyfriend's, cousin's sister's brother...He drank the SAME potion. It only turned him into a women for a year."

"You know, now that I remember correctly...He argued with this person before he drank it...It was this girl..Ummm...Shine-qua..No..Melody! He argued with her last and she turned into a guy. So, you won't be the ONLY one to turn into something you're not. Now, aren't you happy?"

Draco was at a loss for words. He just gaped at the "Nurse". He tried to stay calm, but it didn't work. The pain he was feeling AND the news he just got made him want to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL! I CAN'T TURN INTO A GIRL! ARE YOU F-ING CRAZY! REVERSE THE POTION! NOW! BEFORE I CHOP OF YOUR HEAD, TAKE OUT YOUR HEART AND BOIL IT IN ACID, WHILE IT STILL BEATS!"

The "Nurse" started to cry.

"All I wanted was to-to-to help! I'm a failure! What am I going to do now! I have no family, no money, no place to go! Please don't tell anyone! I beg of you! I'll reverse the potion! Just don't tell anyone! I don't want to go trough the shame of not knowing what potions are for what! PLEASE!"

The "Nurse" threw herself at Draco and clutched his knees.

"Please, OH, PLEASE!"

"Ouuuch! Stop, don't do that! Nooo! You're holding me to tightly! Loosen up!" 

Draco tried to get her off of him, but to no avail. The "Nurse" wasn't budging.

--

Hermione's Point of view:

I had to go to the Hospital Wing to get some pointers on how to make a potion for deep sleep. I have been having bad dreams lately and wanted to stop them. I opened the door to the Hospital Wing and I stooped in my tracks.

"OH. MY. GOD."

I stood there speechless while the "Nurse", a plump mid thirties women with dark brown hair, silver eyes and pale skin, was clutching Malfoy's knees. 'What the hell are they doing!'

"Please, OH, PLEASE!" The "Nurse"screamed.

"OH. MY. GOD."

It hit me right then, they were having...OH, GROSS! Oh, lord! Shit! Eyuuuuuuuu!

"Ouuuch! Stop, don't do that! Nooo! You're holding me to tightly! Loosen up!" Malfoy growled.

I felt sick! I'll be traumatized forever now! Eyuuuuuuu! Malfoy hadn't seen me yet and the nurse was to busy doing...Eyuuuu! Can't even THINK about what she had been doing. I backed away towards the door, unfortunately I knocked over something. The glass bowl shattered to the floor and Malfoy and the "Nurse" got separated from each other.

"I am SO sorry to disturb your...Ummm...Eyuuuuuuu! I'm not even going to try to tell you what you already know! I saw nothing, heard nothing and I will not have nightmares of this! EYUUUUUUU! AT LEAST YOU TWO SHOULD BE DOING THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE! YOU'RE CORRUPTING MINDS! MAINLY MINE!"

Draco looked at me. A shocked look on his face then it quickly was replaced by a mask.

"I have no idea what you think you saw, but it isn't what you think we weren't doing anything wrong...She just didn't want to let go of me! I was powerless to stop her!"

I looked at him. 'She just didn't want to let go of me?I was powerless to stop her!'...EYUUUUU!

"Yeah, whatever...I SAW NOTHING, I HEARD NOTHING AND THIS WILL NOT CORRUPT MY MIND! EYUUUUU! YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT HEAR DIDN'T YOU! OH. MY. GOD. MALFOY! WITH THE NURSE! EYUUUUU!"

The "Nurse" got on the bed and started rocking back and forth.

"It wasn't my fault miss! He was going to tell! I had to stop him somehow, so I grabbed him! That's the only way I though he would not tell anyone! I don't want anyone to know."

I was freaked out by that time and my eyes widen further.

"HOLY SHIT! MALFOY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING! TO HER!"

Malfoy looked at me like I was crazy and then he started speaking.

"GRANGER! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WE," he motioned to the "Nurse" and then back at himself, "DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE GRABBED MY KNEES NOT THE OTHER PART YOU'RE THINKING OF!"

I drew a deep breath and then looked at him.

"Of course. Right. Exactly. Yeah...I...Ummm...Have to go now! I hear ummm...Ginny calling for me! Have...Ummm...EYUUUUU! THAT'S JUST SICK!"

I ran out of the Hospital Wing and started twitching a little bit. MALFOY AND THE NURSE! GROSS! I heard Malfoy run after me and scream my name but I kept running. He never caught up with me, I hid behind a statue.

After I knew the coast was clear I went back to my dorm and just sat there thinking...the first thing that came to my mind made me sick.

"EYUUUUU!"

----

Author's note: Hopefully you liked this chapter! Sorry again for not updating, I'll try to update when I can! Review please! I'll give you COOKIES! OH, AND THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! CIAO!

-Crimson Sadows


End file.
